hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Your Brother
Meet Your Brother is the 13th and final mission of Hitman: Codename 47. Agent 47 has gained access to the secret laboratory underneath the Asylum and searches Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Anticipating 47's arrival, Ort-Meyer releases multiple Number 48 clones to eliminate and prevent 47 from reaching him. All equipment and disguises that 47 has during The Setup will be carried forward to this mission. Asylum Aftermath in Hitman: Contracts depicts 47's escape from the facility following this mission. Background 47 discovers the underground lab below the Asylum and searches for Ort-Meyer, who speaks to him over the intercom. Ort-Meyer proceeds to gradually release Number 48 clones to eliminate 47. After all the 48 clones are released, the security lock opens. The player must drag a clone body inside to unlock the final door and confront Ort-Meyer. The lab contains 2 Orderlies, and 13 clones. A maintenance room is located on one side of the lab and contains a Minigun, while the opposite side of the lab is guarded by an Orderly with an AMT Hardballer, and has a locker containing Body Armor, a Shotgun, Shotgun ammo, and an MP5. This end of the lab also features a security lock, comprised of two doors that lead to a third, from which the 48's are scanned and released to attack the player. Beyond this hallway is the chamber in which Ort-Meyer waits. Outcome Meet Your Brother has two possible endings based on the player's actions at the end of the mission. :;If the player shoots Ort-Meyer: :Ort-Meyer mistakes 47 as one of the 48s. The room turns into a white void as 47's gunshot knocks him to the floor. As Ort-Meyer lays dying, he laments on the failure his creation. 47 kneels down beside Ort-Meyer and snaps his neck. :;If the player does not shoot Ort-Meyer in time: :Ort-Meyer recognises 47 and tasers him. 47 wakes up in his cell from the beginning of the game to begin his training, suggesting that the events that occurred throughout the game were just a dream. Mission Information Ort-Meyer's Speech "The return of the prodigal son - now this calls for a celebration! Heeeere's daddy! Welcome home! I gave you the best start in life - perfect genes! You are a perfect diamond, but it seems there is a bit of grinding to do, before you're finished! You little ingrate! I should have known you would rebel against your old man - not at all like No. 48. Now there is a loyal and trusting clone. Man was made at the end of the week's work, when God was tired. I greatly improved on all of the built-in flaws. I'll prove to the whole world who's right - and decide who will be left! A little play on words, my boy - I know you like that sort of thing. Son - I hope you know that this will hurt me more than you. The effort to make you! Every little manipulated gene! Oh you were so pampered! You are the apotheosis of Man! When I created you, I was standing on the shoulders of midgets. But I ironed out all the wrinkles - and still you turn on me! I discovered the true power of 47 chromosomes. Do you think that was easy? As always, I was ahead of my time. They shook their bony little heads, looked at me with their beady little eyes and said I was crazy. You, my friend, and living proof I'm not! I know you want me dead, my boy, and I forgive you! But let me tell you - dying is the last thing I plan to do! You wouldn't believe what my experiments in re-combinant DNA have made possible! It's such a comfort to see you working so perfectly - I knew I was on the right track. I will close this chapter, and turn a fresh page! You have problems with subordination, and we can't have that, can we? I have the power to create life, to mold, tailor and perfect humans - do you have any idea of the potential - no mushy sentiments, no quirky traits - and no betrayal! - DO YOU HEAR ME? If you only knew what painstaking research went into this project. I had a clear vision of it - but you look into the sun, and all you see is darkness! I had the power to shed new light, to erase all previous scientific knowledge in this field. I was setting new standards - don't you understand?" Equipment Firearms *Hardballer - Carried by Orderlies. *Shotgun - Found inside locker near entrance. *MP5 - Carried by several No. 48 clones. *MP5SD - Carried by several No. 48 clones. *Minigun - Found inside maintenance closet. Other *Kevlar Body Armor - Found inside locker near entrance. Disguises Disguises are carried over from The Setup, but have no effect during this mission. *Suit *Orderly outfit *Dr. Kovacs' outfit *SWAT outfit Gallery HC47 - No. 48 - ID Check 1.png|A No. 48 getting scanned. HC47 - No. 48 - ID Check 2.png|Agent 47 getting gassed in the chamber. Notes * There is no briefing and there are no objectives for this mission. * Every NPC on this level is always hostile. * This is the only level without a pay and. penalties for killing non-targets. * Also, this is the only level in the game explicitly requiring a violent solution. * The Number 48 clones only become active either once they are released, or when they see 47. Should you manage to gain access to their holding chamber, they will not move or react until they see 47. * Entering the security lock without dragging a clone body will result in 47's barcode being scanned. The chamber will be sealed and poisonous gas will be released, killing 47. Trivia * When killing Ort-Meyer, the blood emitted will sometimes appear black instead of red. * Ort-Meyer will follow 47 and taser him even if cheats are enabled. * Various other clones in stasis can be seen throughout the lab. ru:Встречай своего брата Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47